Max and Fang: Witch Hunters
by track13
Summary: It's a mix between Maximum Ride and Hansel and Gretel. Max and Fang become witch hunters and have to save children and themselves from evil black witches. They fight to save the children while a romance grows between them. It's a fight to defeat the witches and a race between them and the witches to save innocent lives. FAX! for the genre it's a mix between allot.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy! It's a mix of Maximum Ride and Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters Disowner: Me. No. Own. Except some of the plot L

Chapter One: Happy innocent lives

Fang and I hadn't always been witch hunters. The story starts when Fang and I were walking back home from the creek after messing around. Fang was my best friend, always have and always will be. (Don't ask about his nickname; too long a story to tell.) His father was a drunk man who wasted away, tried to drink his sorrow away after his wife, Fang's mother died. She died from a terrible sickness a year ago. My mom and his had been very good friends so when his father started to dissolve into a heart broken drunk we took Fang in. He was a month younger than me and about 5 centimeters shorter than me and I never let him forget it. He was a skinny kid with longish black hair, tan olive skin and deep, black onyx eyes that could read me like an open book. Ever since his mom died Fang became quiet and kept to himself, but not around me.

I'm Maximum, but I swear if you call me that I'll flay you alive. Max for short. I had long brown hair and eyes like unbarffed chocolate. Freckles were sprinkled over my nose and cheeks, I was a major tomboy, nothing could stop it. I hated dresses and girly stuff. Just the thought of it makes me want to hurl. I also had a major sarcastic attitude.

**************this a line and it's freaking magical*********************************

We came up from the creek soaking wet with broad smiles pasted on our faces. I suddenly tripped over a stray root.

"Blahh!" I shrieked catching myself from falling on my face.

And apparently Fang thought that it was the funniest freaking thing in the world because he was lajuphing so hard that he was clutching his sides, hunched over. " you….shoulda…..seen…the look….on your…face!" he managed to choke out between his laughs.

My face was flushed bight red from embarrassment. "Oh come on! It was not that funny!" I yelled frustrated.

He couldn't even talk he was laughing so hard so he just nodded still laughing his skinny little butt off.

"Faaaaaaaaaang!" I yelled trying to get him to shut up. But this attempt was obviously failing so I shoved him because we were still soaking wet he got really muddy and had dirt and mud all over his face. I then started laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Oh Maxi, you shouldn't have done that." Fang said in a deadly calm.

I looked up worried and started to run away from but soon I was tackled into the dirt. Fang sat on me, pinning my arms by me as a devilish grin spread over his face. He then started to create a giant loogey in his mouth. He opened up his mouth dangling the loogey over my face getting ever closer. I squirmed and kicked my legs but to no avail.

"No! Fang stop it! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Let me freaking go!" I said.

He sucked the loogey back in his mouth (gross..) and let me up a triumphant smirk over his face. I was about ready to smack that little smirk right off his face! I picked up a clump of mud off the ground and was about ready to throw it at him. He saw though and started to sprint away from me back towards our house.

" Fangels get your butt back here Mister!" I yelled running after him.

"Not a chance Maxie-Poo!" he shouted over his shoulder. Oh he was SO going to get it!

We ran back and bursted through the door. My mom turned and got one look at us before ordering us outside to wash off. We groaned and trudged toward the well and got buckets of water dumping them on each other until we were approved to go back inside by my mom. We quickly changed into some clean shirts and trousers. Fang in his ever present black attire, while I was in a dark evergreen shirt and brown trousers.

"Kids dinner is ready!" my mom shouted from the foot of the stairs.

We looked at each other then shouted, "Race ya!" We ran, shoved, and pushed at each other trying to get to the dinner table first. It ended up being a tie considering we both basically rolled down the stairs and came crashing into the kitchen.

"Kids…" my dad muttered shaking his head and smiling.

We took our seats next to each other and began piling heaps of food on our plates. What? Growing twelve year olds need food, plus we both had a huge appetite. Our dinner was rudely ruined by a banging on the door and yells coming from outside. That one moment crushed mine and Fang's happy and innocent (sorta innocent…okay so not so innocent but still) lives forever.

AN: Oooooooo, cliff hanger! Ya you want to strangle me right now huh? Mwaaahah! Please review! All critism welcome, except well you know don't be a meanie about it. Glob I just sounded like I was six. Oh well REVIEW! :D 


	2. Chapter 2: Burn! Baby, burn!

AN: Characters a little OOC. I know you're not going to read this note. Just read it. Disclaimer: I don't own either stories or the last two sentences.

Chapter 2: Burn! Baby, burn!

Shouts were heard outside followed by incessant banging on our door. Soon it was going to fall and break off the hinges.

Towns people shouted, "Come out you witch!"

"You shall burn at the stake for your evil doings!"

"Don't make us come in there!" these were followed by more insults and threats.

My mom turned and I guess a silent communication passed between them because my father grabbed Fang's and my arm and started to drag us away from the door.

I got really worried. Were we really leaving mom with those people? Why wasn't she coming with us?

"Mommy! No don't leave without her! Mom!" I shrieked.

She turned from the door and grabbed my face in her hands. "Shhhhhhh. It's okay sweetie go with your father. I love you." she said.

I shook my head and tears came streaming down my face. Maximum NEVER cries, but right now my world was falling apart.

"Take care of her for me Fang. I love you and so do your parents. Don't ever forget that." She said as she turned to Fang.

We then were dragged out the backdoor and into the woods with my father and a lantern. I was still crying trying to comprehend what was happening when Fang took my hand in his. It was warm and soft, but also rough with calluses from playing outside in woods. It seemed like it fit perfectly.

"Max….shhhh its okay. I won't let anything happen to you. Promise." he whispered.

I nodded my head and clutched his hand tighter. Soon we were deep in the forest; trees hunched over loomed above us as shadows crept closer and an eerie hoot was heard nearby. So then this is the part where the two lost children get chopped in half by an axe crazed murderer. Pretty freaking creepy. Not to self: bring a bigger light or better yet don't go out in the woods at night without anything to protect you.

Suddenly my dad stopped and let go of our arms.

"This is where I leave you. I have to go and you have to stay here. It's not safe at home for you anymore. Goodbye, I love you." he said then blew out the lantern and without another word turned and ran.

Geeze thanks dad. Great idea, leave two defenseless twelve year olds in the middle of the woods. Ya love you too. (note the sarcasm)

Fang turned and looked at me, "Well, what the hell do we do now?"

"No freaking clue." I said.

On an unspoken agreement we started walking again only to come upon a ginger bread house. In the middle of the woods, well alrighty then. So Fang and I being the hungry desperate children we are we walked up to it and stared in amazement then we grinned and began to stuff our faces full of candy. Then the swirley sucker door opened to a room. I took his hand again and walked inside to find the most butt-ugly, creepiest person I ever saw.

The witch turned from her spell book.

"Welcome children," she croaked in a raspy freaky voice.

We stood too stunned to speak. I mean who would've guessed right? She grabbed Fang by the collar of his shirt and threw him into what looked like a dog crate.

"Fang!" I yelled and tried to make my way over to him.

Key word: tried. The witch then grabbed me and chained me to a post. I fought relentlessly and managed to kick her in the shin. I wriggled in the chains but couldn't escape. I looked over at Fang and saw him try to kick the lock open or stick his hands threw the bars to escape. That didn't work out either.

The witch came around to me and began trying to shove candy down my throught.

"Eat! Eeeeeeaat!" she shrieked prying my jaw open.

Don't get me wrong, candy is awesome but I don't like being force fed thank you very much.

"Max! Don't eat the candy! I'll get us out of this!" said Fang worry laced through his words as he watched me struggle.

In the end I ate three chocolate bars, about a bazillion jelly beans, and a load of other crap. Needless to say I felt like I ate four cows. Probably looked like I did to.

Then Miss. Force- Feeder over there began to 'fatten up' Fang as well. Too bad she won't get the chance to though because just then I popped the lock on my chains with my handy- dandy pocket knife. I dropped the chains and grabbed a shovel. When her back was turned I slashed it down on the dog crate lock, freeing Fang.

She noticed that he to was free and had her wand pointed at him. She muttered a curse and a flash of blue light came from the end of her wand. I jumped in front of him and for some reason it bounced right off me and around the 'house' until it smashed through the window. Even though I was somehow able to block it, it still weakened me. My legs fell from under me and I collapsed. Fang rushed to my aid only to be beaten there by the witch. She grabbed my arm, her nails raking my skin as she halled me to the oven. Oh so she was going to cook us? Well news flash lady we aren't livestock or animals, so I'm pretty sure this ain't happen'in.

Before I could be thrown in Fang came and hit her over the head with a shovel. Her wand dropped from her hand and skittered away. He grabbed that and snapped it over his knee and throwing it into the fire. She howled with rage and backhanded him. I rose from a crouch and snatched my pocket knife. I slashed and brought the knife down on her leg. Fang grabbed a hot poker and stabbed her other leg. Then opening up the furnace we shoved her in and latched the door shut. Kicking and blood curling screams filled the night. Various scratches and cuts littered our body and dark purples bruises bloomed on our faces and limbs. We walked over and stared into the fire, watching pure evil die and writher away into ash. We held hands, no talking. No sarcastic comment, apology, question, or any words could be said at that moment.

That day we learned a couple things while being trapped in that crappy candy hell hole. One: never walk into a house made of candy. And two: if your gonna kill a witch, set her ass on fire.

AN: Thank you for that one review! Let's try for like five reviews. Hope you like the new chapter! Pleaaase pleeeeeaaase review! 


End file.
